


the story of tonight

by puppycornashlynn



Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Texting, i'm not tagging all the sexualities, it's too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for. the sixth in a series.•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•non-stop:Cuz i know (well knew but w/e) youyou don't have friendsthe mature one:wow rudeone of the first things alex does in this group chat: roast someonehElPlAsSs:that's my job >:cccalex give it backnon-stop:Nono:i thought that no wasn't in ur dictionarynon-stop:*Sigh*i hate it hereaNd pEggY:that sentiment is shared with no onenon-stop:*Sighhhhhhh*
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (mentioned), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> chat name key thingamabob:  
> alexander hamilton/alexander hamlin = non-stop  
> john laurens/john laurence = turtels n' birbs  
> hercules mulligan/hercules miller = horse fucker  
> marquis de lafayette (their name's the same somehow) = french fry  
> thomas jefferson/thomas jayson = macaroni™  
> james madison/james mason = sick™  
> aaron burr/aaron burns = dead inside™  
> elizabeth "eliza" schuyler/eliza sky = hElPlAsSs  
> margarita "peggy" schuyler/peggy sky = aNd pEggY  
> angelica schuyler/angelica "angie" sky = the mature one  
> maria reynolds/maria lewis = no  
> samuel seabury/samuel "sammy" baybury = british cinnamon roll  
> why did i decide to make the squad(tm) so big? *cries*

**non-stop >>> showtime**

**non-stop:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **turtels n' birbs:**???

are you okay???

 **non-stop:** No

but am I ever?

 **turtels n' birbs:** good point

 **french fry:** _mon petit lion_ i am

uh

concerned

 **turtels n' birbs:** same

 **horse fucker:** same

 **non-stop:** have i been forgiven?

 **horse fucker:** you say that as if i haven't talked to you here since you changed my nickname

 **non-stop:** But like

guys

seriously

HELP

 **turtels n' birbs:** with what???

 **french fry:** we can't help you if we don't know what you need???

 **non-stop:** *incoherent screams*

[1 photo attached]

 **turtels n' birbs:**???

oh shit is that peggy

 **non-stop:** NOW do you see the issue?

Like

eliza's also there

and angelica

and other people i think

 **turtels n' birbs:** i mean

i don't think that eliza's still mad at you?

 **non-stop:** BUT

LIKE

IHSSHS

I HAVE BOYFRIENDS NOW

 **horse fucker:** you had boyfriends before too

 **non-stop:** FUCK YOU

 **horse fucker:** you're not a horse and apparently i fuck horses soooo

**squad™**

**non-stop:** My boyfriends don't understand the TURMOIL i am going through

 **aNd pEggY:**??? are you okay???

 **british cinnamon roll:** wait boyfriends? plural???

 **non-stop:** idk who the fuck you are

 **british cinnamon roll:** samuel baybury

 **non-stop:** Peggy why???

 **aNd pEggY:** alex you talked to him for like

an hour at most

why do you hate him so much?

he's pure™

 **sick™:** so am i (i think) but

he still hates me presumably

 **non-stop:** You're

...

decent

 **sick™:**??? thanks???

but anyways

**sick™** _has added_ **macaroni™** _and_ **dead inside™** _to the group chat_ **squad™** _._

**macaroni™** **:** the fuck

 **non-stop:** I revoke my prior statement

 **dead inside™:** oh hi alexander

 **non-stop:** JAMES WHY THE F U C K DID YOU ADD JEFFERSHIT???

 **sick™:** how do you just immediately know it's thomas???

 **non-stop:** Cuz i know (well knew but w/e) you

you don't have friends

 **the mature one:** wow rude

one of the first things alex does in this group chat: roast someone

 **hElPlAsSs:** that's my job >:ccc

alex give it back

 **non-stop:** No

 **no:** i thought that no wasn't in ur dictionary

 **non-stop:** *Sigh*

i hate it here

 **aNd pEggY:** that sentiment is shared with no one

 **non-stop:** *Sighhhhhhh*

anyways

**non-stop** _has added_ **turtels n' birbs** _,_ **horse fucker** _and_ **french fry** _to the group chat_ **squad™** _._

**non-stop:** it's boyfriend time mfs

 **turtels n' birbs:** don't you mean

 **sick™:** i know where this is going and i hate that i know

 **turtels n' birbs:** s h o w t i m e ?

 **aNd pEggY:** :0000

FUCK YEAH MORE HAMILTON FANS

 **non-stop:** WOOOOOO

 **french fry:** this is chaotic

 **turtels n' birbs:** just like us

 **macaroni™:** i don't know

like

ninety percent of you

 **sick™:** okay is thomas just like

the only one who doesn't remember?

 **british cinnamon roll:** i don't???

 **non-stop:** You don't count

 **aNd pEggY:** wow rude

that's my boyfriend alex

 **no:** yeah thats my gf's bf alex

 **dead inside™:** am i the only single one here?

 **the mature one:** i am too

 **aNd pEggY:** eliza has a girlfriend she won't tell us about

 **hElPlAsSs:** welllll it may or may not be theodosia (sr., of course, y'all are dumbasses though)

(i am too but still)

 **dead inside™:** treat her well or

uh

i'll murder you i guess???

 **sick™:** that escalated

kinda

... 

shiz

thomas seems sad

 **aNd pEggY:** GO AND CHEER HIM UP YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND AFTER ALL

 **sick™:** i was planning on it but

yeah

byeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to end things yay.  
> anyways my hamilton tumblr's @just-jeffmads-shit. so uh yeah.


End file.
